The Only Other
by jessicaxorose
Summary: 15 years of perfect immortallity since Bella became a vampire, one of a kind at that - or so they thought. Now it seems Bella's bad luck is catching up to her, because someone doesn't want to share being the most powerful. Slavery/freedom, it's up to her.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!_

**Chapter One – The Games Begin**

**BPOV**

"Ok, let's have… Edward and… Emmett as our team captains!" said Esme, being our referee along with player as always at our games.

There was a loud thunder storm occurring in just one town over today, so of course Emmett poked and prodded at each of us until we all agreed to go, even though we didn't really mind in the first place.

"I'll take Jasper!" said Emmett almost immediately, evidently choosing the member of our family that had both gift and strength. When would Emmett ever learn that that's not what makes you win?

I heard Rosalie growl from behind and Emmett looked over at her apologetically.

"Bella" said Edward, dazzling me with that crooked smile of his. I grinned and stepped to his side, him taking my ringed hand into his.

I have been Edward's wife for 15 years now… as well as a vampire too. He kept to his promises just as well as I had kept to mine. Our wedding day may have been the most frightening day of my mortal life, but that doesn't mean it wasn't the happiest. It felt so good to know that Edward wanted me to be tied to him in every way possible, and for everyone else to know I was as well. And our honeymoon night would be one I would never, ever forget, even through my transition. Which was the most unbearable thing I have ever and would ever go through! As hard as it was, I had stayed perfectly still, I could hear everyone around me though and Edward's worried questions…

"_Is there something wrong with her Carlisle? She isn't even flinching!" "Alice, can't you see anything?!" "Jasper, how's she doing?" "God I wish I could read her mind!"_

I couldn't move though, I knew the slightest twitch I would crack and that would cause Edward even more distress. So I held out, and in the end (or should I say beginning), it was the most incredible feeling! I no longer felt fragile and clumsy, I felt strong and I even felt as beautiful as I looked. Some said I could even give Rosalie a run for her money, which of course I denied, there was no way anyone could be more stunning than Rose. Speaking of which, after my change, I guess she figured I wasn't going anywhere for… well… ever. She'd warmed up to me more and more. Now she, Alice, and I are like true sisters. I love my family, as hard as it was to leave all my high school friends behind and Charlie and Renee that I will never forget, I couldn't – can't, live without Edward. So they let me leave to go to "Dartmouth" with Edward, even though we didn't really. I didn't have as much trouble with the raging hunger for human blood as much as any of the others would have, which was much to Jasper's disappointment. I don't know why though, maybe it had something to do with my gift, which ended up being one of a kind, not even Carlisle had heard anything of it!

I could now copy other vampire's abilities as my own! We discovered it in a series of events: the first day after my transition when Edward was holding me on our bed and we were looking into each other's eyes, I began to hear his thoughts…

_Most beautiful creature ever… I love her so much… so selfish… together forever…_

At first we thought I'd just gotten the same gift as Edward, reading minds, until the boys went out hunting one day and I was with Alice in her room, compromising on an outfit for tonight's dinner. When our hands made contact as we both simultaneously touched a navy blue, v-neck sweater, she had a vision…

_Me wearing that exact sweater, with dark blue jeans, and black leather heeled boots at that night's dinner…_

And I had had that vision with her! After awhile I could read minds, see visions, and feel emotions all around me. Everyone was fascinated by it, though Edward was a little irritated also because he still couldn't read my mind, which I was still just as ever grateful for.

We had moved just north of Washington to a similar, small, grey town. I liked it because it reminded me of home. Which made getting comfortable with my new self a little easier, but what made it the easiest was having my family there, and of course my Edward.

Today's game was great! Emmett's team ended up being Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie. And Edward's was myself, Alice, and Carlisle. We were now tied at 6 – 6, but had to end our game so this last pitch was the tie breaker. And lucky Emmett was up to bat… and Alice was pitching.

"Alright Cullen, let's see what you got!" Emmett taunted.

"Emmett, that doesn't even make sense, you are a Cullen!" shouted Rose. But Emmett didn't have time to retaliate. The ball was launched, and not even a split second after there was a loud _CRACK_!

Even though I was a vampire now, Edward was still the fastest, but I was second fastest which I was quite proud about. And so Edward had already disappeared into the forest before the ball went whizzing past at break-neck speed.

Seconds later Edward came back, bronze hair as disarrayed as ever, and ball in hand! WE WON!

Everyone began to move towards the centre to congratulate on a good game.

But before my foot even made it to the ground, something rock hard, as me, crashed into me, grabbed me around the waist, covered my mouth and sped off to someplace I automatically knew I wouldn't want to go. The last thought I had was when my vision began to fade and my mind screamed… _I thought vampires weren't supposed to blackout… EDWARD!!_

**EPOV**

"Good game bro! Next time you're goin down though" Emmett said as we high-fived.

I laughed, "Sure Emmett" I turned around to my Bella… my beautiful, sweet, wonderful Bella!

She wasn't there.

I looked around. She wasn't with us.

I pushed through our family's small crowd to the open field, but still couldn't find her!

I whipped back around to the one person who might have any clue, and right then she got a glazed look in her eyes. I could see in my peripheral vision as the confused faces of our family turned to ones of dawning, and anxiousness as they started to look around as well. I didn't pay any attention to them though as I broke into Alice's mind…

_An unconscious Bella being dragged towards a black, stretch, SUV limo, by a cloaked man – no… vampire. Two rear doors were opened by two men in the same black, silk robes, to reveal an all black interior, the sides framed with black, leather couches, and you could just make out at the end of the couches, a silhouette of a non-cloaked figure, sipping what looked like blood from a champagne glass. He looked over as the cloaks loaded Bella into the limo, lifted up the long seat of the opposite couch of the uncloaked figure, and laid Bella gently inside on feather white pillows, then softly sealed close the couch seat back to its original position. The males shut the back doors with the tinted windows behind them, then drove off to God knows where…_

Both Alice and I snapped back to reality with horror ridden expressions on our faces.

Then I roared…

"**BELLAAA!!**"


End file.
